


Silence Speaks Louder

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kinda, Klance is only minor, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Probably ooc, at the end, straight up gonna say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: He still turns up for meals and training and annoying people every once in a while, but he's more subdued, from tiredness, he's less talkative, from lack of wanting to, and he's better at training, due to training an extra three hours a night sometimes.***Lance becomes more and more depressed as the weeks go on, but nobody mentions it, they don't even seem to notice aside from the fact his obnoxious personality has taken a backseat as Lance isolates himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ngl that this is me projecting how I've been lately and so I have made it ooc some but I hope you enjoy it anyway???? Please do

It happened so slowly, in a certain kind of way, that the only person to notice was Lance himself. But, that didn't really count since it was him it was happening to. Honestly he didn't know what caused it, but he wasn't sure if it was good or not. 

It could have been his homesickness, or his exhaustion, or just the fact he realised he had a crush on Keith - a major crush he probably should have noticed between the admiration he felt for him, the jealously, and the so-called 'rivalry'. 

But he slowly began to feel empty, at the same time as having _way too much_ going through his head. 

In fact, it took several weeks for anybody to notice, and the first one was (surprisingly) Allura.

"Lance," she began, treading cautiously as to not say the wrong thing it seemed.

"Yes, Princess?" he answered calmly, smiling slightly but more polite than anything, while he ate. He was the only one left to finish eating before they began training for the day when Allura had come in and sat down once again. 

"Are you- are you feeling okay at all?" Her voice seemed to have more curiosity than anything, but she at least looked concerned. 

"I'm perfectly fine, Princess, why would you think otherwise?" He grinned, slightly false he would later admit to himself, as he finished up his green goo for the morning. 

"It's just that you haven't-" Allura stopped herself here, before rethinking her thoughts and smiling back at him. "Nothing, it's nothing, don't worry about it." A moment later she stood up and walked out of the room. 

Lance knew exactly what she was talking about - he wasn't flirting with her anymore, or anybody at all for that matter. Sure, he was still rather cheery and overall bragged about how amazing he was, but he no longer spewed cheesy pick-up lines to the first humanoid alien he saw. 

For the team, he guesses that would be a cause for concern in that he was pretty much always doing it, no matter what, and even though they had previously asked him to stop- he hadn't. And suddenly he is without their complaining? It must be a little disconcerting to them, is all Lance can think 

He knows though, that they were just a cover and usually always have been. Equally for his insecurities, innumerable that they were, and the fact that he was incredibly head over heels for Keith. It was much easier to hide than to admit to anybody to himself, out loud, about that one teensy fact. It would ruin the entire team dynamic that they had going, and they were actually going pretty well lately if Lance says so himself. 

After that he begins training more, under everybody's assumption that he's going to bed. And he does, for a while; he lays in bed thinking, and after a week and a half he's sure that he has everybody's personal schedules memorised for when they use the training room out of usual training time. 

So he goes. 

Granted it's incredibly early in the morning, and Lance sometimes wants to regret what he does with practising hand to hand combat so early, once he's sure everybody else is passed out from exhaustion if nothing else. 

But he can see when it's paying off in regular training with the others, how he can last even longer against higher level gladiators than before, even if it makes him even later to breakfast on some occasions. But he tries, and if he has to use the one container of something even remotely close to concealer to cover up the dark circles under his eyes, well, then...so be it. 

Still, he keeps up his overall personality that they're used to, and he makes sure to be unnecessarily smug with compliments to himself that he doesn't really deserve, but if it keeps them unaware then it's okay, and exactly how he planned. Because nobody was supposed to notice in the first place, and he's lucky to have gotten this far as soon as he's concerned. 

Any time that he doesn't spend training in the night, sleeping, or trying to keep up his personal appearances, he spends with Blue or in any quiet room he can find. 

He likes spending time with Blue because she sort of understands - the Lions are her family, and she was away from them for so long without anybody, and Lance feels all alone now, away from his family. His Mamí and Padre, his older sisters Rosalie and Adela, his younger sisters, twins, Emilia and Haezel, his youngest sister, Laia. Not to mention the second youngest sibling of all - well, third now, Leonardo. Because he can't forget the youngest sibling his Mamí was pregnant with before he left Earth. But he doesn't know their name, or even their gender, and he was told only a couple of weeks before he left that he would have another sibling. 

(So many times he's sobbed at the thought that he may never get to see the sibling he's never met, or never see any of his family again, missing his sisters' quinceañera, engagements and weddings for his older sisters and cousins.)

Three men out of nine family members that, only, lived in their house, and the team questions why he knows so much about beauty products, considering he was mostly surrounded by girls going through puberty and has make-up forcibly put on him more times than he can count on both hands, both proper make-up and the kiddy type that doesn't really do anything but he fully acts as though Haezel and Emelia had given him model looks. It does help, in a way now, that he can apply a full-face of make-up almost perfectly, because sometimes he feels comfortable like that, and he's not exactly ashamed of it, but it isn't something he would necessarily admit to straight away. 

He had been looking forward to teaching them whenever he went home on breaks. 

He doesn't hang out much with the team after he realises that he's missed his cousin Leyla's quinceañera as well, and the fact his youngest sibling would have had their first birthday - meaning he missed all of his other siblings and cousins' birthdays, too - on top of wondering if they actually know what happened to him, or if they were fed some bullshit excuse by the Garrison too, like they did with Shiro and the Holts. 

It happens slowly, and he always makes sure to still walk around from room to room every few hours he's not in training or on the battlefield. Mostly he makes up excuses of tuning up Blue, since that's about all he's good with when it comes to his Lion's specifics, and he doesn't want to raise alarm and have Coran or Pidge offer to look at it. 

Or, gods forbid, Hunk. He loved Hunk, he really really does, Hunk is his best friend as far as he's concerned. But the guy has managed to occupy his time, has made himself less nervous and on-edge about leaving to go home. Lance would only remind him of the fact, since their mothers were close and Lance would just say the wrong thing (he knows it, even if it isn't said by Hunk outright). 

He couldn't do that to Hunk, dragging him down the same rabbit hole Lance fell into himself, it would just be cruel. 

He still turns up for meals and training and annoying people every once in a while, but he's more subdued, from tiredness, he's less talkative, from lack of wanting to, and he's better at training, due to training an extra three hours a night sometimes. 

Pidge doesn't question him until a few weeks after he's asked if she has a small part similar to...he doesn't know what it's similar to because to be honest, quite frankly, he doesn't even remember the name of the part he was originally trying to describe. 

By sheer chance of luck he spots it over in the corner, barely balancing onto a pile of other junk that Pidge deemed useless for the time being, so they allow him to take it, but don't ask what he's using it for. 

It's something to keep his hands occupied. 

For now all he's been coping with is chewing on his cuffs and other parts of his jacket that he can get into his mouth when nobody's watching, or playing with any frayed threads that he pulls loose. Though he has been told an innumerable amount of times to stop tapping during meals, just during the past four days alone. 

Lance will be the first to admit that he's not intelligent when it comes to everything that Pidge and Hunk, even Coran, talk about when it comes to engineering or anything within that spec. It doesn't go into his brain the same way it does them, and usually goes in one ear and out the other. But he does know his way around a few simple tools, and fixing things together with some sort of glue he found when he sneaked off for only five minutes while at the last market, and pieces of elastic-type material, as well as just slotting things together. 

He began making it when he found what, he guesses, was where broken and yet to be repaired Altean instruments, or something, went before their race died out in the war with Zarkon in a storage cupboard/room when he was exploring the depths of the castle late into the night. He found what appeared to be similar to a violin, if he had to compare it with an Earth instrument, and though the bodice was practically irreparable, the strings were still in tact. 

He had began plucking them and found it similar to when he played violin at home and it comforted him, though the sounds weren't quite the same. If anything, it actually sounded more like a piano, something Lance thought was extremely lucky (if peculiar, but he wasn't going to question it if his luck would give him something like that). 

So, he set about making something he could mess with in his hands when he needed to that fit in the palm of his hand, but that could also be a form of comfort to him whenever he needed it to be. 

He made it so that, when held in his left hand, the thumb was next to a spare part he found that spun, his index finger rolled along something that was rough and tickled his finger just slightly, while his other three fingers could push on small metal squares that had springs to allow them to move back and forth when he pushed on them. 

He managed, best he could, to design the other half somewhat like a handheld harp, since it had four strings. 

Violin, though music in general to some extent, was the one thing he was truly passionate about in school aside from flying, and would make sure that all of his emotion went into that. It helped that he didn't have a bad voice, though he was halfway forced into joining the choir at school one year when Haezel moved up so that she wouldn't be afraid on her own. 

He made sure to tighten it just the right amount to get as close to C, G, A minor, and F as he could, since that was basic for a lot of songs, and he had a wide taste, so it wasn't as though he'd be out of choices should he choose to sing or hum one - that's his choice and business. 

(He also made sure to add a strap to it so that if his hand did grow tired then he didn't just leave it anywhere he would probably forget about it.)

Once it's finished, he's generally in a better mood when and after he plays with it and it's obvious. His quips are more genuine, he has slightly more fun when the entire team hangs out together for team building or whatever Coran and Allura have come up with this time, and he's more focused in training too. 

It's noticeable when he's still able to carry on at the end of the session, though he chooses not to. Then he goes and sits in the Library since he knows Coran or Allura won't be in there for some time, and he can leave before they get there. 

It's at dinner one night when they ask Lance, finally, what they did with the part they asked for, simply because they notice him messing with it under the table and in his hand thanks to his recent spike in anxiety from the Galra attack they were in earlier that day. 

It's something he's quite bashful about, honestly, as he lifts it just above the table but still in his hand, because it's something he decided to do on his own without any help from others and without _telling_ other people as well. There's also the fact that, while he's not ashamed of his ADHD, it's not always something that people take too seriously, and only Hunk at the table knows about the way it properly affects him in his day to day workings.

"It helps me expel unnecessary energy without tiring myself out properly, but it also helps as a distraction," he shrugs nonchalantly, keeping the smug grin off his face for once even though this time it is genuine. After a moment he cleans and places the dish back where it belongs before walking out with a half-wave over his shoulder, ignoring the mildly baffled looks of the rest of the team while trying to not be offended. 

For a few hours he goes and naps with Blue, as it makes him feel comfortable despite the cold. Actually, it's become more like the cold is a fuzzy blanket he can't sleep without anymore, and he usually ends up kicking the covers off halfway through the night lately. 

He tries to hang out with the team as he usually would, continuing his routine afterwards, but it seems too tense, everybody is far too unease with him, or each other. He can't really tell all that well either way, but from the looks they sometimes give him, like they should say something to comment on his behaviour, he decides to only join them at training and meals, making slight small talk where necessary and listening where wanted, but no smart remarks or quips any longer. 

When he finally stops talking, he's pretty sure that nobody notices for a while. Because, why would they? It isn't like he's been around them often enough lately, or making anything more than small talk. 

His entire being feels like it's living him. He's no stranger to depression, or being depressed, but this is the longest it's gone on. He guesses he should be thankful for the fact he still has it in him to train and eat, because he remembers there was two weeks when he just couldn't do anything. He wouldn't wake until mid-afternoon, do nothing for the rest of the day, and then go to sleep at 6AM the next morning because he slept the entire day before. It would repeat itself for days on end, usually in the summer thankfully, but it didn't change how he felt. Even his youngest siblings would become worried and that is what motivated him to get up. 

And that's what he has to think, isn't it? He has to do things, to get stronger, become more skilled, make it easier for them to defeat Zarkon on the whole, and then he can go home and see his family sooner. 

So that's how he functions. 

His sleep schedule fucked up so horribly he just sleeps any time and usually in Blue if not in his room, just so people wouldn't disturb him unless it was a team meeting or otherwise an emergency. 

But he knows what, most probably, caused his silence. 

They had just freed a planet from the Galra and he was assisting some of the children find their parents, because that was what he enjoyed doing and what he was good at. It was nice, relaxing, something he knew how to do it no matter the species. 

One of the aliens came over to him. She started talking to him about what they'd done and how she'd really like to thank him. Lance had been holding one of the children at the time, who was then squirming to get down as Lance basically told her 'thanks, but no thanks' in the most polite way he could manage before making sure all the kids were okay if they were still there and she walked away, going over to Keith and talking to him. 

When he saw Keith talking to her and laughing and just enjoying himself, he just couldn't bring himself to speak. Though it was counterproductive to his actual issue, he just didn't have it in him. It wasn't as if he was saying much to anybody anyway, so it was just an extra effort he was wasting when he did open his mouth. 

In the past it wasn't as though they ever really listened to him or his ideas. 

The thought of his sisters and brother(s?) is the only thing that he holds close to him at the moment, and the hope that Blue would miss him if he were to suddenly disappear. Not to mention, it's pretty rude and selfish, even for him, to just leave them without a pilot for the blue lion. 

So he soldiers on, like a good soldier does. 

He trains, he sits with or in Blue, he sleeps, he plays with his little- thing, he still doesn't have a name for it if he's being honest. But he does everything he is supposed to, at most making appropriate noises or head movements. But he really isn't there. It's becoming second nature to do all of those things. 

Nobody asks him about it, and he keeps his eyes to himself, not seeing the concerned glances they send him occasionally, sometimes several times a meal, if he turns up anymore. Usually he's asleep and will get something at a different time, considering how his body clock has edited itself so he's a light sleeper and only for four to five hours at the absolute most in one sitting. 

Which is why he's surprised to hear the hanger door opening despite the fact he's already sat in Blue and it's rare that Keith comes in to check on Red if they've got no word of a mission. 

Instead he looks out of Blue's front and makes a disgruntled noise when Keith is storming towards Blue. 

_'Do not let him up,'_ Lance instructs Blue in his mind, and he feels her growl slightly but she does nothing else, including not letting him up. He returns to plucking at his Distraction in his hand without trying to look outside, but he can't help but lean over the control panel to see if he's still there and winces when he catches Keith glaring up at him with his arms folded over his chest. 

Keith catches him looking and raises an eyebrow, silently telling him to go down.  
Lance sighs before complying. 

He only stands there, not doing anything aside from pressing the buttons on his Distraction out of the anxiety rising, refusing to say anything. He isn't going to be the one to say something first. He doesn't remember doing anything wrong, so he has nothing to apologize for. Neither has anybody done something especially heroic that saved his life lately, meaning he has no need to thank them verbally. 

"Well?" Keith asks after at least two minutes of nothing in silence, in which time Lance had sighed and looked down at the floor at some point. Lance only looks up and tilts his head in question, knowing his face has always been easy enough to read when he really wants it to be. "Why haven't you said anything in days?" 

Lance's eyes widen slightly in hurt. Is that how long it took them to notice? He's been silent for at least three weeks and they hardly notice until then? Lance changes his face so it's a sneer at Keith before he walks back into Blue to sulk some more, he can't exactly deny what he's been doing. Hopefully Keith passes along the message to the rest of the team. 

Five minutes after entering Blue once more, he checks outside and Keith's gone. He doesn't feel bad about the sigh of relief he gives at the feeling. 

Soon enough he falls asleep, and he revels in the coldness wrapped around him. 

When they're next in battle, he becomes more reckless in what he's doing, making sure to take as many hits away from the team as possible in the process of doing what he's supposed to, which is attacking the main ion cannons of the galra ship. He manages it quite well, doing as much as he can until he's barely conscious when they travel back through the wormhole to the castle. 

Waving everybody off he goes to set himself in a healing pod to take some of the more serious injuries, though they're not all that bad - mostly just burns from getting out of his lion, discreetly as possible, to get more close range to the holdings it was in. Plus a sprained wrist and ankle, but it really isn't much and he's already listened to the scolding from both Allura and Shiro. 

"We'll come and get you this evening," Coran tells him, and Lance barely has it in him to smile as Coran sets him up. 

He wakes up early, since his injuries really weren't that bad, though he didn't manage to catch himself quick enough and caused throbbing pain through his right knee as it impacts with the floor. 

Then he makes himself go up to the main rooms and finds everybody else eating in a comfortable silence, which goes tense as soon as he walks in. 

"You're out early?" Hunk asks, and Lance simply nods before getting himself some green food goo to eat, sitting down with a free seat between him and Pidge and nobody sat on the other side before eating. "Sorry I wasn't there when you got out," and Hunk looks genuinely guilty, but he still can't bring himself to speak so he waves it off with a tense but pleasant smile. 

Everybody except Shiro and Allura has left by the time Lance is about to finish eating. He goes to stand up, but Shiro stops him with a look. 

"What were you thinking today? You could have gotten yourself killed." Shiro began, voice strict and expecting authority. Lance feels bile rising in his throat as he attempts to make his voice come out, but he takes a calming breath, though not obvious, and tries again. 

"No puedes decirme qué hacer. ¿A quién le importa? Lo que sea, voy a ver a Blue y luego me duermo," he speaks, before standing and walking out of the room, making sure to clean up after himself first though, before going to see Blue like he said. Surprisingly she didn't take as much damage as expected as they managed to avoid hitting any major areas. 

He works on her for a while uninterrupted, before he leaves her so Coran or Pidge comes in to work on the more detailed work. He finds himself walking by the training room, surprisingly without anybody else in, and he takes the chance to train by himself for a while. It was relaxing, somewhat, allowed built-up tension to leave his body as he worked all his frustrations out. 

_I may never see my family again,_ he thinks as he strikes at the robot with his right hand. 

_My family may never know what actually happened to me,_ runs through his head as he ducks under a robotic fist. 

_Everything I have ever known and loved means nothing up here, and I'll never even be remembered once they find a new paladin for Blue, much as I love her._ There's a growl in the back of his mind, and he mimics Blue's sound of anger as he sweeps his foot under the robot's own and he shoots it once when it's down. 

"Impressive, for you," a voice sounds from the doorway. Lance doesn't react to the comment as he wipes sweat from his forehead and makes to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Keith raises an eyebrow and grips his arm tightly as Lance goes to walk past him. He says nothing and just tries to shake the grip off. "No, absolutely not," 

"Déjame en paz, no necesito hablar con nadie y ciertamente no quiero hablar contigo. Jódete y déjame en paz," Lance hisses out. 

"Okay I don't understand that and I don't know if I want to, but you've been completely ignoring everybody for weeks now, and for what? You're turning practically suicidal on every mission we do, and it doesn't even matter what it is!" Keith yells in exasperation before pushing Lance back into the room and seemingly refusing to allow him to leave as he stood directly in front of the door. 

"¿Soy yo quien ignora a todo el mundo? ¿Estás teniendo mi vida? Me tomó semanas para que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal y cuando me enfrentaron me dijeron que no era nada al final. Todos ustedes me ignoraron cuando intentaba hacer todo lo que podía para asegurarme de que todo el mundo estuviera bien," Lance ranted in Spanish, not caring if Keith didn't understand because English just refused to come until he spoke again. "Nobody cares about me so why should I care about them?" he asks quietly. 

"What the fuck, Lance? How can you say that nobody cares about you!" 

"Tell me, how long did it take for anybody to realise I stopped spending time with the rest of the team?" Lance asks seriously, and he sees Keith visibly falter. 

"Well, I brought it up with Shiro the week before Pidge asked you what you had in your hand and you were holding that thing to help with your ADHD or whatever," Keith says with a crease in his eyebrows as he frowns slightly. 

"Okay, when did it become obvious that I was not doing okay?" Lance challenges. 

"When you refused to make comments anymore and stopped being egotistical in training despite the fact that you were actually improving," Keith answers. 

"Okay, why didn't anybody do anything?" 

"Nobody can ever find you! You avoid us like the plague if you can help it, you just refuse to interact anymore, you don't even speak! I've tried to goad you so many times and either you just don't notice or you don't care," Keith grits out. 

"Congratulations, you've recognised symptoms of people suffering with depression," Lance tells him drily. 

"It wouldn't be as bad if you actually interacted with us!" 

"It would! Everybody has their own thing, okay? Everybody has something they're good at and specialise in! I can't talk to Pidge and Hunk about tech, I have nothing in common with Allura and she finds my entire presence an issue to deal with as it is when I don't even speak, I tried to listen to Coran about Altea and it usually helps him get a load off his chest but it doesn't mean I understand what he's talking about half the time, and then what in hell on Earth am I supposed to talk to you and Shiro about?! You're both so good at everything! Sure, you're a little awkward, but people still like you and find things to talk to you about. What do I have, honestly, compared to any of you," he scoffs. "So just let me leave and wallow in my despair or whatever else I want to do," Lance tells him, going to walk past him, and having to push him to the side, made easier by his slacker body at Lance's outburst. 

"How can you think of yourself like that?" Keith growls, fists clenching so hard they shake, not turning to face Lance, who scoffs. 

"Why wouldn't I, I think the question is. It's true, anyway, so - if you'll excuse me." Lance gives a mock bow to Keith's back, who moves before he has the chance to turn and walk away. Keith has him pinned against the wall and Lance thinks he dies just a little inside at being so close to somebody after so many weeks in practical isolation. Never mind that it's Keith. 

"Don't you- _ever_ say anything like that again," Keith tells him. 

"What, that you're all better than me?" Lance rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the fact he's broken out into a sweat again on the back of his neck. "It's true," Lance shrugs. 

"You were second in our class at Garrison, you would have made fighter pilot if I hadn't been there, and there was one spot. If there were two then you would have the other," Keith begins to list. "Have you seen the way you interact with children? It's amazing, it's like you were built for it! You are probably the kindest person that I have ever interacted with, even if you can be an ass more often than not when you actually know somebody. You _always_ put others before yourself which is stupidly perfect, and you can make pretty much anybody smile or cheer them up. You have really good tactical ideas that, yes, do usually get overlooked and I swear I'm never repeating this but - you are an amazing pilot. Yes, you're risky and reckless a lot of the time, but it usually works well for you. The way your mind works is fascinating quite frankly, and the fact that you were able to make what you did is a little weird but it helps you and I don't think that anybody else on the team could have come up with it. And," Keith adds as his face turns from frustrated to a smirk, "your voice isn't too bad either." 

Lance was positive that his face was hotter than Red's flames at this moment as well as brighter than Red herself, and that last comment caused a strangled noise to escape his throat involuntarily. 

While Keith's smile was slightly playful, but his eyes were entirely sincere and Lance had never felt such strong emotions towards a single person in such an intense way and he isn't sure how he's not being burned alive from the heat coursing through his body. 

"Creo que me acabas de morir," Lance gasps out somehow, throat tight and eyes wide. Keith smiles slightly. 

"Can I kiss you?" Keith asks softly, after glancing at Lance's lips. 

"Sí," Lance squeaks, and closes his eyes when there's a cool pressure on his lips, making him cool slightly while also causing his face to burn more. It's gone the next moment and he breathes deeply before opening his eyes once more. 

"Are you gonna start coming back to us?" Keith asks, causing Lance to only nod. "Great, I'm gonna go train now," Keith smiles again, before turning and walking into the training room. The door slides shut and Lance slides down the wall until his face is resting on his knees as he breathes deeply. 

"¿Eso de verdad acaba de pasar?" he asks himself, before standing up and going to his room to take a nap, which ends up lasting until morning. 

Everybody smiles when he greets them in the morning, trying to let him know they're happy he's okay, but also not trying to overwhelm him, and he appreciates that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is probably one of the only Voltron fics I will ever write but??? Idk, we'll see anyway.
> 
> My tumblr is [sweetassaliens](http://http://sweetassaliens.tumblr.com//) and I mostly do aesthetic-y stuff kinda, usually. 
> 
> I have two headcanons for Lance, idk if anybody else does but?? Anyway, the first is that he plays violin. Idk I just find the idea of him playing violin nice and I feel like it would be the one time he can ignore what's going through his head and focus on how he feels and express himself with the music. The second is that, while he has a big family, it's mostly girls. I have no idea why I love the idea so much, but I feel like he loves all of his sisters and brother. ((When they return to Earth he would find out that his Mamí gave birth to the third little boy in the family))  
> Edit:: I went back and changed one of the translations bc I was nicely informed it was wrong so I hope it's right, now  
> Translations for what Lance says (I apologize if any of it's wrong, but tell me and I'll change it):
> 
> ((I've gone through and changed some more stuff where advised, so I hope that it's right now))
> 
> 1) No puedes decirme qué hacer. ¿A quién le importa? Lo que sea, voy a ver a Blue y luego me duermo - You can't tell me what to do. Who cares? Whatever, I'm going to see Blue and then sleep.
> 
> 2) Déjame en paz, no necesito hablar con nadie y ciertamente no quiero hablar contigo. Jódete y déjame en paz - Leave me alone, I don't need to talk to anybody and I certainly don't need to talk to you, piss off and leave me alone
> 
> 3) ¿Soy yo quien ignora a todo el mundo? ¿Estás teniendo mi vida? Me tomó.... - I'm the one ignoring everybody? Are you having my life? It took weeks for anybody to notice anything was wrong with me and when they confronted me they said it was nothing in the end. You all ignored me when I tried to do everything to make sure that everybody was okay
> 
> 4) Creo que me acabas de morir - I think I just died
> 
> 5) ¿Eso de verdad acaba de pasar? - Did that really just happen?
> 
> Extra, but unnecessary:: I wrote this because I have been struggling so much lately with my depression and anxiety, and I have ADD so I relate to Lance so much with just that fact (even if not exactly stated he has ADHD, it's pretty obvious lbr), even though they're not the same, I can see myself in him more than the others. I know this is slightly ooc, but I also know I haven't been able to do anything at all this week aside from moving around my house _if_ I scrounge the energy up from somewhere, and this is one of my best days, so I really just wanted/needed to vent out my frustrations about this and I wanted a little bit of Klance at the same time bc I've been reading them a lot so???? I just really hope you enjoyed reading this piece, and thanks for reading this little note if you did :)


End file.
